KARIN SHINIGAMI?
by hitsukarin por siempre z
Summary: Un nuevo poblema se enfentra en la de vida de kurosaki karin ese poblema tienne un solo nombre,ese nombre:hitsugaya toshiro.Lo siento soy muy mala para el sumary pero por favor pasen y lean gracias HITSUKARIN
1. Chapter 1

KARIN shinigami!?

CAPITULO 1:REENCUENTRO

hola soy nueva en estas cosas asi que tratenme bien

aviso:BLEACH Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SI NO A TITE KUBO

-DIALOGO-

*PENSAMIENTOS*

en unas callles de karakura,una chica de cabelllo negro como la noche caminaba tranquila tenia los ojos negros azulados,aparentemente tenia unos 16 años el dia no era del todo bueno estaba nublado era 16 de junio al otro dia seria el dia en el que murio su madre y la estaba recordando pero sus pensamientos fueron interrunpidos por...

000000000sociedad de almas000000000

en decimo escuadron se encontraba toshiro hitsugaya haciendo unos papeleos que lo tenian que hacer su teniente que siempre andaba borracha

-capitan!-dijo matsumoto abriendo la puerta de sorpresa haciendo que papeles volaran

-matsumoto!-grito toshiro-donde estabas!?

-etto...yo?...bueno..ah!capitan el comandante lo mando a llamar

-ahora vamos...

-pero capitan rapido por que el comandante lo llamo hace diez minutos

-matsumoto! ahg importa unmute

000000000con el comandante00000000000

cuando toshiro y matsumoto entraron hicieron una reverencia y esperaron a que hable el comandante

-capitan hitsugaya lo mande a llamar por que hubo un aumento de reatsu llegando a superar a un capitan,y por eso tendra que ir al mundo humano para averiguar quien es y trarlo aca tiene que irse ahora al mundo humano

0000000000con karin0000000000000000000000000000

-UN hueco ..

karin corrio hacia donde estaba la presencia y lo vio aquel hollow se le hacia conocido pero de donde?...de pronto se rompio el sello en la memoria que le habia puesto rukia y recordo todo ella estaba semi-conciente cuando ichigo le dijo al hollow que el mato a la madre de ellos...y paso lo que tenia que pasar al ser ella una...

en otro lugar..

toshiro y matsumoto llegaron al mundo humano y despues de un rato se sintieron un reatsu muy poderoso como lo habia dicho el comandante

-vamonos!

-usted capitan

karin no noto cuando toshiro y matsumoto ya estaban atras de ella y bueno..

-eres una shinigami,mejor un alma mas deliciosa y almenos si eres mujer aunque me resultas conocida...

los ojos de karin echaban fuego

susurrando karin dijo algo que habia sido escuchado por todos dijo

-nunca te lo perdonare,has matado a mi madre y eso es imperdonable juro que vengare a mi madre y no tendre piedad contigo!un kurosaki jamas olvida y menos si se trata de mi madre!no me importa si muero pero si llego a morir,moriras conmingo!-grito no tan alto

es la hermana de kurosaki pero cual de las dos?...toshiro y matsumoto se sorprendieron de quien era como no se dieron cuenta era karin...y toshiro callo en cuenta de que ella era la shinigami que debian llevar a la sociedad de almas

-ya veo eres la hermana del shinigami sustituto entoces moriras!

ellos empesaron a pelear y karin pudo evitar algunos ataques hasta que unas garras le dieron en el los dos hombros y una en el pecho en el centro

-hasta ahora has tenido la suerte,cuantas veces crees que vas a escapar de la foso de los leones sin ninguna estrategia?

karin logra cortar las garras del hollow y empieza a pelear pero solamente le puede hacer unos el hollow logra atravesar a karin con sus garras,le da justo en un hombro y pierna(aun sin darse cuenta de quienes estaban atras suyo)

-karin!-dijo toshiro

-karin-chan!-dijo matsumoto

Karin al darse cuenta de ellos se sorprende**demonios!como no me di cuenta!? que habia shinigamis...un momento esas voses las conozco pero de donde?**karin queria darse la vuelta cuando**no hay tiempo!mas tarde veo quienes son!**

-Usted-KAI!

-Hola Tatsu no Ryuu no hi.1) *

de la zampakuto de karin salio fuego,que lo hirio un poco pero lo sufiente para debilitarlo

-Maldita seas!pero ahora te demostrare que eres debil al igual que tu mente!

el hollow paso una de sus garras de lo que parecia como un un tenteculo y aperecio...su se sorprendio sintio una rabia inmensa al ver que el maldito hollow hacia aparecer a su madre.

-karin-chan esa es tu madre?

karin no la escucho,su mirada demostraba furia,fuego y sobretodo DOLOR.

-maldito!

-aun el shinigami con mas sangre fria tiene a una persona a la que jamas mataria,es un hecho que no puedes negar.

-Me recuerdas karin?

-shinigami,te atreves a blandir tu zampakuto contra tu propia madre?

-maldito como te atreves a manchar su memoria trayendola aqui,eres una bestia asquerosa me das nausias,te sacare el corazon!-en eso karin va directo asi el pero su madre se interpuso y karin para en seco

-karin no debes hacerlo,no debes herir a tu madre,por favor hija debes bajar tu espada,Hazlo por mi.

masaki mientras habla la mira directamente a karin,karin se queda muda y de pronto sintio una punzada de dolor en el hombro(el que estaba sano)

-ahora con mi siguiente soplo terminare antes de morir debo decirte que eres la shinigami mas tonta de todos los shinigamis y por todo el mas debil.

karin no daba mas estaba cansada,en estado de shok y con un dolor en el corazon queria llorar pero no podia ahora aun en estado de shok dijo algo que sorprendio al hollow que penso que no haria algo asi.

-Hi no Ryuu tatsu no hi-dijo en un susurro blandio su zampakuto contra el y logro por fin matarlo,cumplio su juramento:Vengo a su madre.

-maldita-dijo mientras desaparecia

-lo logre.-susurro,mientras se limpiaba el rostro,porque se le habia caido una lagrima.

matsumoto vio que karin queria llorar pero no se lo permitia,karin no queria llorar frente a otras que uso shumpo,llego a su lado y la abrazo muy cariñozamente,como lo haria una se sorprendio al ver a matsumoto asi que se acerco hasta ellas.

Por otro lado karin tambien se sorprendio pero no alejo a aquella persona y tambien se sorprendio al eescucharla.

-Karin-chan llora no es bueno no llorar cuando lo necesitas,necesitas desahogarte llora todo lo que quieras-susurro pero tambien la escucho toshiro.

-r-r-rangiku-san?-tartamudeo y despues dijo-gracias..-le dijo a matsumoto y empezo a llorar todo lo que no lloro despues de aceptar la idea de que su madre habia muerto.

Despues de varios minutos dejo de llorar,rangiku la solto y karin dio unos pasos para atras para no estar muy apegada a matsumoto

-muchas gracias, agachando la cabeza,a lo que matsumoto le sonrio y le acaricio el pelo.

-de nada karin-chan,siempre cuenta conmigo.

karin sintio que un peso de encima se fue,y cuando karin levanto el rostro le sonrio como nunca lo habia hecho despues de la muerte de masaki.

-hum,bueno me tengo que ir adios rangiku-san-cuando se estaba por dar la vuelta sintio que alguien la agarraba de la muñeca,se dio la vuelta y se sorprendioede ver a un chico de pelo blanco,ojos turquesas,piel media broncead,un haori de capitan,parecia un año mayor que ella,era de la misma estatura de ichigo y era mas alto que se solto y le dijo

-que quieres,hitsugaya?-dijo con una voz tan fria como byakuya y la misma mirada fria,a lo que confundio un poco a toshiro y no demostro que se sorprendio y actuo tan frio como siempre.

-kurosaki,tendras que venir a la sociedad de almas con nosotros

-pues no quiero ir.

-quieras o no vendras aunque sea a la fuerza.

-pues sera a la fuerza entoces.

CONTINUARA...

1)hi no ryuu:dragon de fuego

2)tatsu no hi:fuego de dragon

bueno dejen rewies soy nueva en esto asi que por favor no sean malos conmigo,y si tienen ideas o algunas quejas de algo me lo dicen y tratare de mejorar los rewies me pueden decir

1)mar

2)angy o como quieran decirme

el me


	2. Chapter 2-reencuentro parte 2

Hola a todas!o a todos jajaj bueno espero que les guste este capitulo saludos.

-diagolos-

*pensamientos*

antes de que matsumoto pudiera interrunpir su conversacion se escucho un sonido metalico

estaba sorprendida karin y su capitan eran amigos y ahora que se volvian a ver tenian una pelea con sus zampakutos ,pero lo que mas le preocupo a matsumoto fue que su capitan parecia sorprendido y enojado pero estaba en exelentes condiciones para pelear,en cambio karin no estaba bien fisicamente ni emocinalmente,tenia que interponerse a esa pelea antes de que salgan heridos ,mientras matsumoto pensaba todavia estaba la pelea.

toshiro no estaba de acuerdo con llevar a karin a la fuerza,no la queria lastimar ya que sabia que no estaba bien fisicamente ni emocionalmente,(*pero tengo que hacerlo la llevare a la fuerza ese es mi deber...no!no puedo lastimarla mas de lo que esta,como desearia que algo interrumpiera esta pelea!*)

-bakudo #61 Rukujyou kourou

unos rayos de luz se dirijieron hacia karin pero karin reacciono a tiempo y con shumpo se dirijio hacia urahara -Bien hecho karin-chan veo que mejoraste-decia Urahara tapandose la cara con su abanico.

-Urahara que haces!? -Karin le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Urahara donde le crecio un chichon y el sonreia como un idiota.

-Karin-chan no seas mala,lo hice por que mira esto...

-Capitan hitsugaya puede venir aqui?-dijo Urahara a lo que hitsugaya asintio y se acerco el estaba al lado de karin mejor dicho estaba atras de ella un poco lejos de ella.

Urahara le dio un golpecito ''suave''(claro para el -_-u)y karin callo para atras,ya no tenia fuerzas y callo en brazos de hitsugaya que el por su reflejos la agarro a tiempo y sin caerse (el).Se sorprendio al verla caer.

-Karin!-se le escapo-oye kurosaki estas bien?-pregunto Toshiro preocupado pero no lo demostraba.

-si estoy...bien-Karin sentia que se iva a desmayar en cualquier momento,y asi paso despues de que termino de hablar,Hitsugaya la llevo en su espalda hasta la tiendo de urahara.

-Urahara por que kurosaki es una shinigami?-pregunto estaba molesto,no,estaba enojado,no estaba furioso en ese mismo momento queria sacar a Hyorinmaru y congelar a ese idiota de Urahara por haber hecho a Karin una shinigami.

-lo siento capitan Hitsugaya de eso tendra que hablar con karin-chan.

*Eso seria un poblema,no sabia porque pero karin lo miraba indiferente y le hablaba igual que una chica sin corazon y sentimientos.*

no me maten por favor(escondida)es muy corto lo se pero se me fue la inspiracion el proximo lo hago mas largo se lo prometo y dejen reviews porfi y gracias por sus reviews a:

St Joey

MikeRyder16

angy


	3. Chapter 3:conversacion

KARIN shinigami!?

Hola!como estan? bueno lo siento si tarde mucho en escribir es que este capitulo era largo o para mi lo es,pero bueno no los molesto mas y dejon que lo lean :3

BLEACH ES DE TITE KUBO

capitulo 3:conversacion

luego de varias horas karin se desperto,y recordo todo lu sucedido...estaba tan absorta en sus pensamiento que no se dio cuenta que urahara habia entrado y...

-Hola karin-chan!te sientes mejor?!-dijo mientras se tapaba la cara con el abanico

-ah!urahara me asustaste! y si me siento mejor-le dijo sonriendo-urahara quien me trajo?

-Te trajo el capitan hitsugaya,karin-chan-¿ porque preguntas?

Karin se sorprendio pero no lo demostro

-Ah,por nada urahara solo preguntaba...me ire a mi casa yuzu se preocupara si no voy-decia mientras se levantaba y entraba de nuevo a su cuerpo.

-Esta bien karin-chan.

-bueno,me voy!-decia levantando la mano,mientras se acercaba al puerta pero una voz fira la detubo en seco,tan distraida estaba que no se dio cuenta que hitsugaya estaba ahi?

-kurosaki,espera.-dijo toshiro molesto,ni siquiera se diocuenta que el estaba alli,escuchando su conversacion con urahara

karin no volteo a verlo solo le hablo,y hitsugaya se molesto aun mas ni siquiera se daba la vuelta..

-Que quieres hitsugaya?-otra vez,esa voz fria,que le habia hecho el para que lo tratara asi!?

-Tenemos que hablar,kurosaki

-Ahora no tengo tiempo,hitsugaya, me tengo que ir a mi casa

-Te acompaño

-Has lo que quieras

se fueron de la tienda de urahara,habia un silencio un poco incomodo para toshiro,pero que le pasaba?a el le gustaba el silencio!,el se estaba preguntando lo mismo una y otra vez hasta que una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Para que has venido,hitsugaya?-aclaro siempre que karin hable con hitsugaya va a ser fria)

-Para hacerte unas preguntas-le dijo con su senblante frio y claro con voz fria

-Y que esperas?pregunta de una vez.

-¿Por que?

-por que que?

-por que te convertiste en shinigami?

-Voy a ser sincera asi que te lo dire:por que quise y quiero proteger a mi familia y a mis amigos,por eso lo hice y para poder protegerme.

Eso sorprendio un poco a hitsugaya,pero era de esperarse,despues de todo es la hermana de ichigo.

-Por que no quieres venir a la sociedad de almas?

-no es de tu imcubencia

-si lo es.

-no lo es

-que si lo es.

-no lo te eh contestado tus preguntas y listo.

-bien.-dijo un poco molesto pero lo bueno era que por lo menos le contesto una pregunta.-oye,kurosaki.

-dime

-sabes algun lugar para que...descanse?

-no lo se,que tal si vas a lo de inoue?

-...otro lugar no sabes?

-...entoces quedate en mi casa,ahi un cuarto demas

-gracias..pero no molestare a nadie?

-no lo creo yuzu se alegrara y el idiota de mi padre tambien

-esta bien...

llegaron a la casa kurosaki y...

-Ya lle-fue imterrunpida por su hermana que se le tiro encima llorando,ahh la preocupo mucho las dos estaban tiradas en el suelo y yuzu con su rostro en su hombro derecho.

-Karin-chan!ya volviste!como estas?no te duele nada!?estas bien?

hitsugaya se sorprendio por la reaccion de la hermana de karin,al parecer la procupo mucho.

-Tranquila yuzu,estoy bien no te preocupes-le hablo suavemente y su hermana levanto su rostro y karin le sonrio muy calidamente.-lo siento no fue mi intecion preocuparte,y gracias.-a hitsugaya le sorprendio su accion,a yuzu le hablo muy bien pero a el le hablo muy friamente.

yuzu se sorprendio,su hermana nunca le hablo asi,en realidad si pero esta vez parecia que algo cambio en su actitud como si un peso de encima se le fuera a karin,se recupero rapidamente de su sorpresa y le sonrio igual que ella.

-Que bueno karin-chan y de nada :D ire a preparar la cena...uh?quien es el karin-chan?

-El es hitsugaya se quedara a descanzar en casa es un...conocido te acuerdas de el yuzu?-uhh eso si que le dolio a hitsugaya,o sea que no son amigos?nunca lo fueron?

-hola toshiro-kun!como estas?cuanto tu¿iempo sin verte! :D -dijo yuzu feliz de ver a el ''conocido''de karin,aunque karin dijera eso ella sabia que eran amigos pero habia un conflito entre ellos

-hola kurosaki-san

-bueno yo me voy!tengo que hacer la cena.

esta bien-dijo karin mientras sonreia

hitsugaya seguia con los mismos pensamientos,le queria preguntar si eran amigos.

-Hitsugaya ven, esta es tu habitacion-el la siguio-alli esta el baño,el cuarto de ichigo,del idiota de mi padre,el de yuzu alli y el mio esta a lado del tuyo.

-Bien.-dijo y luego se fue a su habitacion para pensar en lo sucedido.

luego de varios minutos yuzu llamo para que bajen a terminaron de cenar que eran yuzu,karin y el porque ichigo estaba en la sociedad de almas y ishin trabajando se fueron a su cuarto cuando yuzu se durmio unas horas despues sono la alarma,genial habia aparecido un hollow,salio de su gigai y fue en busca del hollow,lo que sabia era que karin hiso lo mismo.

karin llego mas rapido que el y justo cuando el llego ella estaba acabando con el hollow.


	4. Chapter 4 :aviso de autor

bueno vine a avisarles que voy a tardar en publicar un cap pero el sabado o domingo lo publico al capitulo nos vemos!


	5. nota de autora y lo siento!

hoy he venido a imformarles que este fic quedadara en espera,no quiero hacerles iluciones ni nada pero se que terminare este fic ,no se cuando vaya a a volver a esta historia pero volvere mientras tanto publicare one-shots lo siento


End file.
